Voluntad
by lynavra
Summary: Únicamente te está mirando, y en su rostro puedes percibir el cambio de la brutal belleza a la fragilidad más destructiva. -Rosalie/Emmett. Viñeta.


_**Disclaimer**__: todo lo que reconozcáis, los personajes y demás pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, su editorial y Summit. Nadie dice lo contrario pero el resto lo he ideado yo, así que no lo copietees en otro lado sin mi permiso. No hagas copy&paste, me cabrearé mucho. Nada de esto nace con ánimo de lucro, ni tampoco me sacará de pobre. _

-.-.-

**Voluntad**

Te has guiado por tus instintos sin pararte a pensar en nada más, en _nadie_ más. Muchas veces te han dicho que es normal siendo neófito y lo llevas viviendo varios meses, así que ya no lo cuestionas. Nunca lo has hecho, realmente. Has matado gente de manera esporádica porque está en tu naturaleza, incluso ya te han descubierto y parecía que todo estaba más o menos bien mientras tú zanjases todo aquello, pero, en el fondo, no era así. Nunca ha sido una situación normal.

Desde el primer día has sabido que ellos viven de manera diferente y que, además, tú quieres ser como ellos, como _ella_, pero hay cosas que tu cuerpo te impide o contra las que te arroja sin preguntar. Es complicado y tú lo intentas, mas siempre terminas fracasando y cayendo de nuevo. Una vez tras otra, un humano tras otro. Tampoco tantos, piensas, y es verdad puesto que los hay peores. Te frustras por no poder siquiera rememorar las caras de todos ellos, ni el número de cuántos van, si embargo, a los dos segundos lo olvidas porque forma parte del ser neonato.

Sabes que Rose, tu Rose, te lo ha perdonado porque eres un tío con suerte y ella se siente culpable, cosa que has tratado de evitar en todo momento pero te ha sido poco menos que imposible. También eres consciente de que Edward te vigila, quizá no siempre, pero de vez en cuando sí lo notas a tus espaldas y metiéndose hondo dentro de tu cabeza para comprobar lo que has estado haciendo. Para ratificar si ya _lo has dejado_ o todavía tienes problemas. Y eso te molesta, te molesta porque consideras que sería más sencillo si te preguntase directamente, pues no le mentirías.

Ahora mismo corres hacia un par de muchachos que exploran la playa sin darse cuenta de que no deberían haber seguido aquel estruendoso ruido del que vosotros ni os habéis percatado.

Tus labios se arquean en una sonrisa que deja ver la mayor parte de tus dientes y sientes la tensión en todos y cada uno de tus enormes músculos, que podrían destrozar todo un bosque de un mero golpe. Ellos se quedan totalmente estáticos y tú sigues acercándote, ahora más lentamente, saboreando todo lo que les rodea, todo lo que te ha atraído hasta ellos. Lo que _son_.

Te masajeas el paladar con la lengua mientras piensas en el increíble olor.

Algo invisible te presiona la garganta haciéndote mucho daño; te golpea una y otra vez haciéndote sentir mayor dolor del que has notado desde que cambiaste, y quieres librarte de esa sensación lo más rápido posible. Lo deseas. Además, el palpitar de sus corazones te está volviendo loco, igual que el miedo en sus rostros excesivamente blancos aun siendo humanos.

Percibes claramente que algo te recorre el cuerpo y ya lo has experimentado antes, pero no deja de sobrecogerte cada nueva vez que sucede porque es como una descarga que le da vida a todo tu ya muerto organismo.

Aprietas los puños una y otra vez para después extender totalmente las palmas de tus manos y volver a apretar, muy fuertemente. Te estás preparando.

Hace rato que ya no hay nada más y únicamente escuchas tus propios gruñidos. Estás tú y lo que necesitas. Solos. O eso es lo que crees, más bien, ya que alguien te está observando con uno de los mayores disgustos de toda su existencia al tiempo que te pide que vayas con ella. Pero no lo harás, porque en ese momento para ti no existe. No la ves y ya no brilla a tus ojos, hay algo que quieres más.

Ya no hay nada que te atraiga hacia ella como un imán, siendo tú su polo opuesto y ella tu otra media mitad. Es como si su luz se hubiera apagado y hubiera dado vía libre a otra mucho más potente y atractiva que, por supuesto, hace agua tus pupilas.

Sin embargo, justo antes de que saltes sobre ellos, notas una serie de enormes gotas cayendo sobre ti. Te desconcentran de lo que estás a punto de hacer y no puedes focalizar tu objetivo; ahora ya no estás solo. Ves más, escuchas más. Vuelves a ser consciente de tu entorno y de cada uno de los sonidos a millas de distancia, si bien sobre todo eres sabedor de que hay alguien a tu espalda.

Probablemente no estás en tus cabales y serías capaz de saltar sobre cualquiera que intentase acercarse a ti en esta ocasión, salvo ella. No sabes por qué, pero Rosalie no es una amenaza ni siquiera en una situación como esta; no la sientes como tal. Hay algo en ti que te controla para lograr distinguirla del resto aunque no haya sido así hace unos minutos, así que te quedas mirando al suelo y, automáticamente, decides dejar de respirar. Es como si hubieras caído en la cuenta de lo que hacías, después de un momento de demencia, y su esencia te devolviera de nuevo la cordura.

Te giras lentamente, moviendo cada músculo con una delicadeza que no creías poseer, y te encuentras con ella. Está totalmente empapada por la lluvia, pero no se mueve del sitio. Tampoco parpadea. Únicamente te está mirando, y en su rostro puedes percibir el cambio de la brutal belleza a la fragilidad más destructiva. El dolor, eso es lo que más llama tu atención y lo que aplaca todos tus instintos de depredación.

Desde el principio has querido ser como ella, o todo lo que ella necesitara para ser feliz, pero no lo has conseguido. Has caído en la tentación sin pararte a pensar demasiado en las consecuencias, en lo que podrías llegar a hacerle al ángel que te salvó de la muerte. Y hay algo dentro de ti que no es capaz de soportar la visión de una Rosalie destruida por el dolor y la decepción; todo se tambalea con sólo imaginarlo.

Eres capaz de muchas cosas, la mayor parte las haces sin ningún tipo de malicia y puede que incluso sin darte cuenta, pero lo que no vas a dejar que pase nunca es que esa hermosa rubia que tienes delante piense siquiera en lo que significa la palabra tristeza, mientras tú puedas impedirlo. Porque sabes que la quieres de algún modo desde que te cogió en brazos y te liberó de las garras de un oso un poco cabrón, y te has enamorado de ella disfrutando de su mera existencia. De su luz.

Por eso nunca te perdonarás a ti mismo ser el causante de alguno de sus disgustos, pues desde que la conoces has querido ser lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerla de cualquier cosa. Incluido de ti. Y te odias por haber llegado a esta situación, por haber dejado que te vea así, por no haber seguido sus consejos y los de Carlisle.

La miras a los ojos, encuentras ese dorado semi-oscuro y vuelves a darte cuenta de que quieres que ese sea tu color. El de los dos. No es sólo que ella lo quiera, sino que tú también lo deseas. Eres totalmente consciente de que tu vida va a estar conectada a la suya eternamente, ambas entrelazadas por ese tono, y no quieres esperar medio año o un año; te da igual ser un neófito, todo eso ya se ha terminado. Ahora decides tú y no tu cuerpo.

-.-.-

_**N/A**__: lo habéis acertado, mi función en la vida es llenar el fandom de rosemmett. Y lo digo totalmente en serio, LOL. _

_Cómo se adaptó Emmett al estilo de vida de los Cullen es algo que siempre me ha resultado interesante, porque se sabe que sí mató gente al principio y tuvo problemas con las normas, por lo que siempre me he imaginado que tuvo que suceder algo que hiciera que cambiase del todo ( más allá de que él quisiera hacerlo ). __Y también pienso que Rosalie sufrió bastante durante esa época._

_Los reviews adelgazan y a mí me ayudan a escribir en esta época de estrés universitario :DD_


End file.
